


Adventures in Photo Ops

by SevenRuby



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, cavity enducing fluff, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: It's your first Supernatural convention and you've splurged on a few photo ops.  Here's to hoping your nerves don't get the better of you!





	Adventures in Photo Ops

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. None of the events depicted actually happened. For the purpose of this fiction, the characters are single.  
> Inspiration for my characterization is based on real people. Hope you enjoy!

Standing in line for your J2 photo op, excitement is pouring over you and you are having trouble containing yourself. The pounding beat of the music from Chris Schmelke’s Bluetooth speaker pulses through you and you find yourself bouncing and dancing as you move closer to the door. The line moves slower yet quicker than you anticipate and you can feel the energy all around you, smiling at the giddiness of the women and men in line.

Before you realize, you are handing your ticket to the attendant and there are only two groups in front of you. It takes a few minutes as the first group explains the pose they want and give Jared and Jensen props. Once in place, Chris snaps the photo, but isn’t happy and makes them re-set to take it again. When they are done, attendants help gather their props, handing them back and it’s the next groups’ turn.

There are only two people behind you; you were so nervous about meeting the boys, you had delayed getting in line, so you and the people behind you are the last for this photo op session.

The group in front of you is done. Apprehension grips you as you walk toward your two favorite actors, hoping you don’t make a fool out of yourself.

The boys recognize how nervous you are and cleverly keep your back to Chris while greeting you and asking about what kind of pose you want. They are so down to earth that you are finally able to enjoy the moment. Jared looks especially handsome in his gray button-down shirt with a black vest combo. He has the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms. Jensen is Jensen and always looks awesome, but his blue and white plaid button down just suits him.

Gathering your courage, you tell the boys how you want them. After describing the pose, you look at them to see if they are willing to do this for you. Jensen is smiling and Jared is grinning and you have a good feeling.

“That’s an excellent choice.” Jared says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, just a sec.” Jensen says and darts behind the backdrop. He’s back in a minute and slips a prop on your left arm and pins something on Jared’s vest before adorning his own shirt. Your grin lights up the room! You are so happy they are playing along.

“We had someone in earlier and they left these.” Jensen explains.

You stand with your back to Jared, moving your extra fine hair out of your face so it falls down your back. Jared wraps his arms around you and rests his hands on your stomach. You place your hands directly on top of Jared’s, give Jensen a shy grin and a wink, then look at the camera and smile. Click! Flash! And you relax, feeling your shoulders drop, letting your head fall back for just a second.

Jared gives you an extra squeeze before letting you go and you start to step away, only to be stopped by a sharp tug to the back of your head.

“Ouch!” you say as you reach behind you to see what was going on.

“Oh, hang on. Don’t move. Your hair is caught.” Jared tells you.

The handlers move up, not realizing what has happened, trying to usher you out of the way but Jared tells them to wait.

You stand still, slightly bending back at your waist as Jared and Jensen work to free your hair from what you are caught on. You are alternating between squinting and closing your eyes with each small tug as they work.

Unknown to you, Chris has continued to take a few pictures, documenting the drama unfolding before him.

Five minutes later and you are still attached to Jared’s shirt and your hair is tangled worse than when it first happened. It almost seems as if your hair has been glued to the button or woven into the cloth.

You look at the two people still in line, waiting patiently for their turn and mouth to them, “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” They just grin and shrug their shoulders.

After another few minutes, more and more people are surrounding you and Jared offering to help. There must be five handlers giving advice with a sixth heading your way carrying a pair of scissors! Your eyes get wide and panicked when you see that.

“Oh, no, no, NO, you are NOT going to cut my hair! Not happening!” is the first thing out of your mouth, pointing to the scissor wielding person.

Jared and Jensen look up at the convention employee with displeasure. Jensen went full on scary!Dean and the girl hastily turned around and left.

“Hey, look at me.” Jensen is commanding, placing a finger under your chin. You raise your eyes to his. “Do not worry. We won’t let them cut your hair without your permission. Trust us.”

You give a small nod, just enough to keep from pulling the knotted strands.

Holding onto your hair and leaning back into Jared to prevent undo tugging, you carefully turn your head a little to get his attention.

“Jared, by chance do you have another shirt you can change into?” you ask him, voice low, looking up at him as best you can from beneath your lashes. You are surprised no one else has come up with this yet.

He gazes at you for a moment before replying, “I think I can have someone bring me one…” He looks over to his bodyguard. “But I can’t unbutton without ripping out your hair.” He wanted to make sure you understood that.

“I know. If we can get you changed, at least you’ll be able to finish your session. I know there are two people still hoping for a J2 photo op.” You say, working on a solution. “Do you think you will be able to slip it over your head? I might be able to untangle myself if I’m holding the shirt…” you look at him with a question on your face, gauging his reaction before looking back at Jensen for his opinion.

By now, you’ve been attached to Jared for at least 15 minutes and one of the handlers standing near you overhears and comes up to say, “Let’s move this to the back room. We don’t want Jared undressing out here, it’ll cause mass hysteria. We’ll do a little rearranging and press on with other photo ops for now. We’ll keep everyone updated on the timeline.”

Not being able to move more than roughly four inches from Jared made walking interesting. With Jensen poking fun at the both of you, you and Jared work to step in unison to the back room. It feels like a weird version of a three-legged-race.

You can sense the heat he is radiating and you get a tantalizing whiff of the cologne he is wearing. The comforting weight of his hands on your shoulders help guide you, keeping you from getting too far ahead of him.

Chuckling to yourself, you start to shake your head. Before you move too much, Jared clamps one of his hands on your crown, keeping your head straight. You giggle at how absurd the situation is and Jensen is outright laughing at you now.

You all finally make it to the back room and shuffle forward, glad to be away from all the eyes that had been on you. The commotion in the photo op room had drawn lots of people to the door of Chris’ domain. Security and Creation employees had to continually shoo attendees away to keep the door clear.

But it seems as if the word has spread and some of the other convention guests have started to invade the room. You stop abruptly causing Jared to bump into your back. He quickly wraps his arms around you to keep you both from tumbling to the floor. You hear a gravelly chuckle and notice Misha Collins. And you also hear a wonderful deep, raspy, whiskey warm voice, a voice that sends chills throughout your body says, “So, Sam. Did you catch yourself a demon? Or an Angel?”

Jared is quick to reply, “Pretty sure it’s an Angel this time, Dad!”

Jeffrey Dean Morgan grins at Jared as he saunters over to where you are standing. You have died and gone to heaven! First Jensen and Jared, now Jeffrey. “Got yourself into a little mess, didn’t you, darlin’.” He says to you. You just grin up at him as he looks at your tangled hair.

Suddenly, you start to feel a little lightheaded and lean back into Jared, gripping one of his arms tightly. Jared grasps you firmly and leans over your shoulder to peer at your face.

“Hey, are you all right?” The tension in Jeff’s voice pulls Jensen’s attention to you. They notice you are a little pale and have beads of sweat on your forehead and you hear Jeff asking someone for a tissue.

“Dizzy.” You manage to say.

“When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?” Jeff asks, a worried tone in his voice as he dabs at your forehead with a damp paper towel.

While waiting for you to answer, Jared keeps one arm wrapped around you and picks you up with the other arm supporting your knees, murmuring in your ear that he is taking you to sit down. He carefully moves you both back to a couch and slowly lowers you into a sitting position with you on his lap, leaning back on his chest.

“Um. Breakfast. Maybe.” It’s hard to think all of a sudden and your head is buzzing. The excitement of the day, being tangled up in Jared’s shirt, being engulfed in his heat, and the lack of food and drink; everything is hitting you hard.

You blink and then see a hand wrapped around a bottle of water in front of your face. You blink a few more times, not sure why it is there.

Jeff pulls it back and uncaps it, then gently cradles your jaw and places the water bottle against your lips, encouraging you to take a sip. Slowly, you let the water in, moistening your mouth, then swallowing. It takes a few minutes but it revives you enough to try and sit up, only to have your hair tugged again, reminding you, you’re stuck for the moment. Jared tightens his arm around your waist and pulls you back into his chest.

You see Jensen talking with one of the handlers and Misha chatting with a few of the volunteers and you close your eyes for a moment.

Jared leans a bit forward and says softly into your ear, “You still with us?”

Without opening your eyes, you tell him, “Mm, hmm.”

“What’s your name? We’ve been nearly intimate for 25 minutes now and I have no idea what to call you!” Jared teases.

“It’s Y/N. But you kin call me Books.”

“Books?”

“Yeah, growin’ up, I purty much had a library book glued to mah hand 24/7.” You feel a little tongue twisted, and your speech is lazy but sipping at the water has helped push the buzzing away.

“Awesome. Books it is!”

Opening your eyes, you notice the activity level of the room has been reduced. There aren’t as many people as before, though Jeff and Misha are still there, talking with Jensen. The sounds beyond the door are increasing, however.

“Sounds like Creation re-arranged the photo op schedule.” Jensen commented, peeking out the door.

Hearing a knock, Misha nudges Jensen out of the way and opens the door to a handler bringing in food on a cart. With eyes half closed, you watch the girl push the food directly to where you and Jared are sitting. Jensen, Jeff and Misha follow her, and Jeff fills a small plate with finger sandwiches and vegetables for you, placing it in your hand then grabbing you a bottle of apple juice. Taking a few minutes to refuel yourself, you nibble on the food and drink the juice. You feel much better after eating and rehydrating, the dizziness and buzzing disappearing.

You murmur more to yourself than those around you, “I’ve never had that happen before. I really felt like I was going to pass out.” Jared just gives you another hug and encourages you to take a few more bites of food.

Realizing that everyone is watching you and the room has fallen quiet you feel the need to break the silence, “I swear, the last time my hair was this tangled, I was 12 years old and running around Killeen with my friends. My brother swore I had no idea what a brush or comb looked like.” You laugh at the memory. “He was so embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“Killeen? North of Austin? You’re a Texas girl?” Jensen asks.

“Not from Texas, I’m an Army Brat. Spent a bit of time in the Lone Star State, though. I’ve never been able to ditch the ‘y’all’ since.” You chuckle, scrunching up your nose at him. “About six months in El Paso, three years at Ft. Hood. Then there was a break to spend some time in Colorado.” You lean back on Jared as you relate the fond memories.

“Break?” Trust Jared to pick up on that.

“Yeah, I may be an Army Brat, but I’m also an Air Force Retiree. I graduated high school in Colorado and then I enlisted and went back to Texas for basic training, San Antonio.”

“Yeah, my hometown! And a Veteran! Thank you for your service!” Jared gives you a squeeze and a quick kiss to the side of your face, the rest echoing Jared’s statement, making you blush.

“Yep!” you continue with a blazing red face, unconsciously reaching up to caress where Jared’s lips touched you.

“Then to Wichita Falls for schooling and back to San Antonio for more schooling. I started and finished my Air Force career in Texas. So, yeah, I consider myself a little bit Texan, but I will always be a Rocky Mountain girl at heart.”

“What? Why not all Texan? We have mountains in Texas!” Jared inquired, pretending to pout a little.

You laugh and poke his thigh, “Yeah, right. Those aren’t mountains. Those are hills at best! I’m a Colorado girl because I started kindergarten and finished high school there.”

“Well, I guess. I’ll allow that as a valid reason.” Jared teased.

He continues to give you small hugs, pressing you back against his chest as you all keep up the light banter. You didn’t realize how much you were enjoying yourself until one of the handlers comes in holding a new shirt. Your smile falls from your face as you realize soon you have to head back to reality. It’s now been at least 45 minutes since you became tangled in Jared’s buttons and you find you don’t want this screwed up yet treasured moment to end.

Jared sighs in your ear and it seems he is also reluctant leave the cozy nest you two have sunk into.

“Lean forward just a bit.” He tells you.

You do as he asks and you can feel him playing with your hair again. You assume he is giving it one last try to free you from his shirt. Little do you know; his efforts are only making it worse.

Jared finally gives up trying to separate the two of you and resigns himself to changing shirts. Motioning to the handler, he takes the new shirt from him and places it on the couch next to you.

“Ackles, Jeff, can I get a hand?” Of course, they both start clapping, teasing Jared for his choice of words, ending up with him flipping both of them off. Jared scoots forward a bit on the couch, making sure he has room to maneuver. Jensen and Jeff move to either side of you, each holding onto a side of Jared’s shirt and carefully start lifting it over his head, helping him slip his arms out of the sleeves. As the shirt moves up Jared’s torso, you lean a bit forward, allowing room for maneuvering. Making sure not to move it too far from your head, the shirt/vest combo is soon free from Jared and draped over your shoulder.

You give a little sigh, knowing your afternoon adventure is soon to be over. You start to move off Jared’s lap, getting ready to try and detangle your hair. Jared has other ideas and quickly snakes his arms back around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder, hugging you tightly.

“Don’t go anywhere, please. Stay here while Jackles and I finish that photo op session.” He says softly in your ear. You had the stray thought of wanting to feel his now bare chest on your imagined bare back as he embraces you once again. You close your eyes in a slow blink and nod, letting him know you will wait for him. You move to sit on the couch as Jared gets up, grabbing the new shirt.

“Oh, I left my backpack on the table in the photo room. Do you think someone can bring it to me? It’s pink with a Pop and Suki heart attached to the zipper.” You tell Jared, noticing his eyes light up at the mention of the heart as he slips the fresh shirt on and buttons it up. He nods as he crosses the room with Jensen. Without warning, you are anxious to have your ‘security blanket’ back with you. The backpack has signed items and sentimental things in it and now that you are no longer being enveloped by Jared, you need to have it in your hands.

Jared and Jensen walk back out to the photo op room and ask a volunteer to grab the bag. Jeff stands at the door and takes the backpack from Jared while they get back to finishing the duo photo op. As he grabs the bag, one of the Creation staff enters the back room and heads your way, Jeff following behind.

“Hi, I’m Carter, part of the customer service team at Creation Entertainment. You’ve had a bit of an adventure today.” He states, holding out his hand. You nod warily, not sure where he is going with this. Jeff makes himself comfortable on the couch next to you stretching his arm along the back, just touching your shoulder as if to let Carter know he’s got your back.

“I’m Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You hold your hand out to shake his.

“I’m pleased to meet you, Y/N. Would it be much of a bother if I could see your pass for this weekend?” He has a friendly smile on his face.

The question kind of freaks you out, but not seeing a reason not to, you pull your lanyard out of the backpack Jeff had set at your feet. Handing Carter your gold pass, you freak a little more when he pulls out an iPad and starts swiping and tapping. You glance quickly at Jeff and are not reassured by the frown on his face. As Carter hands back your pass, he notices the looks on both your and Jeff’s faces.

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about, we just document incidents that happen at the conventions. I know this probably wasn’t a preventable accident, but we want to get all the information we can.” And then he walks away, leaving the room and a whole lot of questions behind.

You turn to look at Jeff with a very puzzled expression. He’s got one eyebrow raised in disbelief, staring after Carter.

“OK, that was bizarre.” You comment out loud.

“Yes, it was.” He pats your shoulder as he gets up, “Hang tight, I’ll be right back.” And he follows after Carter.

While you are waiting, you figure it’s a good time to look at the tangle. You groan when you see the huge chunk of your hair that is knotted and wound around what looks like an antique button on his shirt. Your stomach drops when you realize that you will probably lose about 4 or more inches of length if you can’t free yourself from the shirt. Somehow, your hair has made its way through more than one button hole and it is tangled around more than one button. It almost looks woven into and through Jared’s shirt. The thought that this didn’t, couldn’t happen naturally nearly has you searching for hex bags.

You look up when a body plops down on the couch next to you and another body pulls up a folding chair to sit in front of you.

The body on the couch holds out her hand and smiles, “Hey, I’m Kim, that’s Briana.” You take her hand and then Briana’s and say, “Hi, Y/N Y/L/N. Pleased to meet you both. Call me Books.”

Kim raises her eyebrow and jokes, “Is that because you are easy to read?”

You chuckle, wondering who would be ‘the one’ to use that line.

“No, I rarely didn’t have a book in my hand when I was growing up. My brother started it.”

“Nice.” She smiles appreciatively. “Anyway, we came to offer our services. Another couple of hands can’t hurt, right?” Briana was peering at the tangle.

“Um, I’m not so sure about that,” you giggle. “Jared was trying to undo the mess and this is what I’m left with.”

“Oh, honey. That IS a mess!” Kim gives you a sad, sorrowful look.

You pull your backpack into your lap and start rooting around in it, looking for your travel detangling spray/leave in conditioner. As you were getting ready to leave your house on Thursday you thought you had stashed it in your backpack because the bag with your bathroom stuff was already in the trunk of your car. You hadn’t needed it until now.

Kim and Briana were looking at you in amazement as you started pulling things out of the pack; travel first aid kit, scissors, travel sewing kit, safety pins, pens, mechanical pencils, highlighters, mini flashlight, charging cords of all types, comb, hair elastics, a thumb drive, bottle of water, granola bars, chocolate bars, wallet, a small makeup pouch… You look up to see their mouths hanging open.

“What?” you ask, looking back and forth between them.

“How did you get all of that in that little bag?” Kim wants to know.

“It’s not that much. The backpack is bigger than it looks.” You open it to let them see, showing them everything else you have in there. A book and a binder. A folded-up tee-shirt, a few shot glasses, and a coffee mug you bought from the vender’s area. A notebook, a sketchbook and a journal round out the contents of your pack. You raise your eyebrows, shrug your shoulders and say, “I like to be prepared.”

Grabbing the makeup bag, you open it to find the de-tangling spray. Trying to see the knot from the corner of your eye, you start to spray some of the solution where you think it should go, failing horribly.

Briana grabs the spray bottle from you, “Here, let me. You’re making a mess.” Grinning, she douses your knotted hair.

Letting it sit and soak in for a minute you unlock and hold out your phone, asking Kim or Briana to take a picture of the tangle.

“Sure, but why?” Kim wants to know.

“It’s for my hair person. If it needs to be cut, I want to make sure she sees why.” You say with a wry look on your face. They nod, knowing how protective stylists can be over their clients’ hair.

Picture taken, you lock your phone and slip it in your pocket just as more people enter the room. This time it’s Rob Benedict and Rich Speight, Jr. Right behind them, Samantha Smith enters. They all look around and head over to where you are sitting with Kim and Briana.

You start to feel a little overwhelmed as all the people you came to see are coming to see you.

One by one, they introduce themselves and shake your hand and gaze at the reason you are sitting in the back room of the photo op area.

“Wow. That is just…wow.” Rob is his usual eloquent self.

Rich breaks in, “Hey, Jared and Jensen wanted me to let you know they are heading to the greenroom, their afternoon panel is getting ready to start.”

You groan, looking at your watch. They were the reason you were here this weekend and you really didn’t want to miss out seeing them on stage. The 30 minutes this morning was just a teaser.

Rob gives you a contemplative look. His head turns as the door to the back room opens again to reveal Carter, the Creation customer service person with Jeff right behind him. They head over to the group and Carter still has that smile on his face, the smile you are starting to think of as creepy.

“Hello again, Y/N. Can I see your pass one more time? I need to check something.” He says, pretty much ignoring everyone else around you. Once again, you dig out your gold pass and hand it to him. He takes it, writes ‘upgraded’ on it in black sharpie, then reaches into the messenger bag he has over his shoulder and pulls out a new pass. Handing them both to you, he explains, “Creation upgraded you to VIP for the rest of the weekend. We hope that this experience hasn’t adversely affected your opinion of our conventions. Enjoy!” and walks away.

You sit with a stunned look on your face, mouth open, staring after Carter as he leaves the room. The VIP pass is held limply in one hand, gold pass in the other. The cast of Supernatural all look at each other and grin. Little did you know, but you had just been adopted.

Rob jumps in with, “Well, missy. Let’s get this thing where it belongs!” and he takes the VIP pass from your hand and loops it over your head. He then takes the gold pass and tucks it into your backpack.

“OK. I want to ask you something.” You look at him waiting for him to finish. “Would you be willing to share your experience today? You are now seated in the front row, or you can be backstage if you prefer. We’d love to have you as a guest of honor for the rest of the day.”

You look at him, not sure how to answer. Glancing at the shirt over your shoulder, you ask him, “Shirt and all?” You shake your head, carefully, knowing the answer. “Of course, with the shirt. Sure. Why not.” You grin.

“Awesome! Let’s get you to the greenroom for now. Creation will probably assign you a handler so we’ll wait for them there.”

Standing up, you grab your backpack and sling it over your right shoulder, keeping Jared’s shirt on your left. Following the cast, you marvel at the recent happenings.

You think back on the events of the day. From attending your first convention and making new friends, to suddenly being on a first name basis with the cast of Supernatural is totally surreal. You have the fleeting thought that this may be a dream, but you dismiss that quickly. The hair pulling you’ve endured this afternoon was enough to convince you this was real.

Finding yourself in the greenroom, you look around in wonder. It’s filled with comfy looking chairs and the tables are covered with snacks and drinks. There is a small TV in the corner showing the stage in the panel room. Rob and Rich make sure you are comfortable and have been introduced to the rest of the cast.

Jared and Jensen dart into the room prior to the start of their afternoon panel. You look over when you hear the door open and are stunned when Jared spots you, absolutely beaming to see you there. He bounds, literally bounds over to you to engulf you in a full body hug. Jensen follows a little slower, and once Jared lets you up for air, you see Jeffrey behind them. You end up getting hugs from all the J’s.

Still floating in your bubble, you follow along when Jared grasps your hand and pulls you from the room, heading over to a Creation employee. He stops a few feet away and motions for you to wait. He whispers in the guy’s ear, hands talking as much as he is. They both glance at you a few times and then the guy nods. Behind you are Jared’s security team. Two very large men are hovering at your back. Jared talks to one of them next before coming back over to you.

“I’ve got a special place set for you to sit. Craig is one of Creation’s handlers and will take you to your seat and Tony,” he motions to the security guy, “will be keeping an eye on you. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you ask Tony.” You nod as he grins at you. He touches his old shirt lightly where it is still resting on your shoulder, still tangled with your hair, then gently kisses your cheek. “Gotta go for about an hour. You going to be ok?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. It seems I’ve got everyone looking out for me!” Cheeks flushing, you glance down for a moment then step into Jared for a quick hug. “Go, you don’t want to be any later for your panel.” Giggling, you wave your hand, “I think Jensen’s already on stage.” You feel the grin splitting your face as Jared hears the roar of the crowd and rushes to make his entrance. Looking at you one more time, he throws you a kiss then steps up behind Jensen.

Craig approaches and asks if you are ready. Nodding, you follow after him, with Tony following you. You are led to a front row seat and as you are making your way over, Jensen and Jared stop the story they are telling and focus on you. You glance up at them and bite your lip to keep from laughing at their expressions of indignation.

“Excuse me, miss. I’m going to need you to sit down. Can’t you see we’re having a conversation here?” Jensen teases you.

Feeling bold, you jab back as you sit down, Tony hovering near, “Sounds more like Tall Tales to me!”

“Now, now, Jensen, be nice. If I have my facts right, she was a bit tied up this afternoon and deserves a break.” Jared winked at you.

You scoff, “What do you mean, was?” you look up at them with an inquisitive look on your face.

Jared gives you a suggestive grin and looks out over the audience and starts to explain, “So, y’all may have heard there was a bit of a…delay…with the photo ops today.” A collective affirmative is given. “Yep, that was me. Unfortunately, there was a wardrobe malfunction with my shirt. This awesome young lady had the misfortune of getting her hair tangled in a couple of my buttons.”

A woman in the back shouts out, “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Jared drops his head, face red, grinning like a fool. He swipes his hand over his eyes and draws it down to his chin. Glancing at you, he sees your face is just as red. Jensen just rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly.

“Books, come on up here for a moment.” Jensen gets up from his chair and is motioning you to stand up.

You raise your eyebrows and say, “Seriously?”

“Please?” Jared nods, encouraging you to go along with it. You stand and Tony escorts you to the steps leading up to the stage. Jared meets you at the top of the stairs and takes your hand to lead you to where Jensen is now standing. It almost feels like “Last Question” time, but the panel has just begun.

Jared continues, “Everyone, this is Y/N. She was in line for a photo op with me and Jensen. She explained the pose she wanted so we humored her.” He gives an exaggerated sigh, and an eyeroll before a goofy grin appears on his face. You give an indignant huff and lightly smack his arm. “When the picture had been taken, this was the result.” At this, he gently raises the cloth on your shoulder to show your hair still tethered to his shirt. You do a slow turn so it is obvious how tangled your hair is.

Someone shouts out, “Show us the pose!” You look at the boys with a question on your face, one eyebrow raised. Jared looks at Jensen, then they have one of those non-verbal interactions morphing into a whispered conversation. (This may be your first convention, but thank god for You Tube and fans posting con videos!) They come over to you and include you in the huddle.

Mics covered, Jensen asks, “You ok with showing them the pose?”

“I am if you are, Books.” Jared adds.

“Sure. I’m good with it. Would be super fun if Chris could be here, too.” You giggle at the thought.

Jensen tilts his head in thought and then moves to the back of the stage, sticking his head through the curtain.

He comes back to the huddle and says, “Done.”

“What?” Did he really do that because you made an off-hand comment?

“Chris is on his way. He should be here in two minutes.” You just blink at him in surprise, smile and say nothing.

Jensen and Jared face the audience again and start clearing the stage a bit, moving chairs and their drinks. Rob and Rich pop back on stage holding a sheet, acting like the backdrop in the photo op room. And then Chris is there, with his camera, directing the “backdrop” to a specific spot on the stage. He waits for the three of you to get to your spots and Jared encourages you to take his mic and explain what you wanted for your photo.

“Well, I had a hard time deciding but eventually chose a Prom like theme.” You cup your hand around the left side of your mouth like you are going to tell the fans a secret, “I missed my prom, you know.” Winking at the audience, you continue to explain the pose, “Jared would be behind me and Jensen would be pouting at us, giving the impression of being just out of the picture frame and mad he wasn’t included.” You describe to the audience as you get back in the pose from earlier. Jared puts his arms around you again and pulls you back into his chest. You once again place your hands over his. Jensen stands a foot away and glares at you and Jared.

“Wait.” Jensen breaks character and steps over to Chris to whisper in his ear, prompting Chris to yell to his assistant offstage. Said assistant comes running over to Chris with the same flowers from your earlier photo op. Jensen places the wrist corsage back on your arm and pins the boutonnieres back on his and Jared’s shirt.

Jensen murmurs to you, “You’re doing great, you’re a natural.” And smiles at you making you blush and your stomach flutter.

Once you get yourself back under control, you continue.

“Jensen pretty much did the same thing with the flowers, then I smoothed my hair back and Chris took the picture.” You reenact the moment, thrilled that you are being hugged by Jared again. Jared’s arms are snug around you, his hands splaying across your stomach. Chris raises his camera, moving around and getting more angles than in the photo op room. You hear the click of the shutter and realize he is actually taking pictures. Once he is done, you get one more squeeze from Jared and he slowly drags his hands from your front to your sides, resting them on your hips.

“When Chris got the shot, I started to step away,” you match your movement to your words, only to have a sharp tug to the back of your head. Again.

“What the fu…uu...dge! Nooooo!” Fate apparently has decided that you needed to be attached to Jared for the day. Your hair, once again, was caught on Jared’s button.

Jared’s hands flew from your hips. He raised them both to his shoulders, palms facing out as if to say, ‘I didn’t do it!’

Laughter came from the audience, most who thought it was staged or a trick until you prompted Jared to turn to the side so the room could see you were in fact tangled in his shirt.

Jensen came over to check and started to try to untangle the new knot. Chris took a few more pics, and then got close to try and help. Rich and Rob dropped the sheet and came over to get a firsthand look at the new mess.

You sigh. Handing the mic back to Jared, you turn your head and look at him. “What do we do now? This is going to be super awkward for finishing your panel.” You hold back a snicker as you roll your eyes and grin. Chris, Rob and Rich are all chuckling at the new mess.

Jared looks out at the audience, “Well, I’m wearing the only spare shirt that I packed for this trip, so the choices are Books and I step backstage to try and untangle this or she gets to sit here with us for the panel…”

A resounding roar of “Stay!” echoes from the ballroom.

Before you know it, Jared is leading you to his chair.

Whispering in your ear, he explains the best seating arrangement, “Just sit like I do and I’ll stand behind you.”

Gingerly straddling his chair, you feel Jared keeping close so he’s not pulling on your hair again. Stepping as close to your back as he can, he rests his arms on your shoulder as he looks at Jensen. While you were getting situated, Chris, Rob and Rich exit the stage.

Jared being such a fidgety person, and restricted to about four inches of movement, ends up constantly touching and hugging you, and draping himself all over you as the panel progresses. You have no objections.

“So, shall we continue the questions?” He waves bye to the guys and smirks as he and Jensen look to their left at the line of fans waiting to quiz the stars.

“Hi.” Jared starts off, waiting for the young lady to ask her question.

“Hi. Wow. I’m so nervous!” she blurts out as she shifts from foot to foot.

“I’m nervous, too.” Jared jokes with her.

“I love you guys, but I have to ask Books a question.” She radiates bashful expectation.

“Me?” you almost squeak, your response is picked up by Jared’s mic. “Y’all didn’t pay to see me, sweetheart. Pretend I’m not here!” Jared holds the mic in front of you so you can be heard, gesturing for you to take it from him again.

“No, go ahead, it’s ok,” Jensen assures you. “Let her ask her question. I can’t wait to hear it!”

Throwing a skeptical look at Jensen, he nods at you.

Licking your lips, you look at the girl and tell her, “OK? Go ahead…”

“How is it you are so calm up there? I’d be a nervous wreak being that close to Jared and Jensen.”

The audience laughs and you give a short, amused chuckle. “Twenty years in the Air Force, darlin’. That’ll knock the nerves out of anyone!” You smile at her and continue, “not to say that I don’t get nervous. I do. I was nearly shaking to death right before the photo op, but my military discipline really helped me pull myself together. Plus, the infinite number of presentations and briefings I’ve had to give has also helped, though never to an audience of this size.”

“Wow, the Air Force? That’s awesome! What made you decide to go into the military?” she continued.

“Huh. Well, it was a combination of things really. Had a fall-out with an ex-friend, had some trouble finding a job that would help me pay my bills, and at the end of the day, I wanted to serve my country.”

Jared gave your arm a squeeze before tapping the top of his new mic in applause. You look at your mic, not really sure what to do with it now.

“I said it earlier and I’ll say it now, Thank you for your service!” He snags his free arm around your upper chest/neck area and hugs you, pulling you back against him. The audience goes wild, loving how demonstrative he is being. Jensen gets in on the action and comes over to give you a proper hug.

By this time, you are as red as a tomato and hoping the rest of the panel flies by.

“Okay, okay. Enough about the nobody from everywhere! Let’s get back to asking the guys questions!” You exclaim.

Jared’s lips are suddenly at your ear and you hear in a low voice, “Stop that, you are not a nobody!”

You blink in surprise, but you are successful in redirecting the audience’s attention back to the boys and are able to just sit and absorb the experience. You are getting to hear the whispers between Jared and Jensen and doing your best not to crack up laughing, not wanting to draw more attention to yourself. They went back and forth, answering questions and joking with the fans, telling stories of the set.

Shocked that the hour is nearly over, you see Rich and Rob coming back on stage and realize it is time for the last question. Knowing Jared usually escorts them to the chair, you lean back and turn your head to ask him how it’ll work today. Jensen has moved over and is singing the song with Rob so he’s out. Jared asks if you want to shuffle with him to get the fan. You figure, why not; you’ve had a little practice walking in tandem. What’s the worst that can happen? Falling on your faces?

Lumbering together, you and Jared make it off stage and manage to escort the fan to Jensen’s chair on stage while trying to calm her enough so she can ask her question.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh my god.” She stutters.

“You can call me Chuck if you want.” Rob chimes in, throwing that innocent grin at the girl.

Giggling, she takes a few deep breaths, swallows and ends up hiccupping.

Jared is patting her back and Jensen touches her arm. You hand her your mic.

“Okay, um, if you could, um, star in any project, um, with any star dead or alive, um, who would it be?”

“Good question. Any project?” Jensen clarifies.

“Yes.” Blushing, she smiles shyly at him.

“I would have to say…John Wayne. I love his westerns and I love cowboy movies!” Jensen looks at Jared for his answer.

“Hmm, I think I would love to do more with…Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” A roar of approval comes from the fans. “The guy is so smooth and has tons of talent.” The audience starts clapping and cheering and you realize Jeff has stepped out on stage. He greets the band then heads over to center stage. He’s grinning and hugging the fan, then man hugs Jensen and steps over to give you a quick kiss on the cheek before throwing his arm across Jared’s shoulders.

Stepping to where you can see him, Jeff brings his mic up to his mouth and asks, “Books, what’s your answer?” He gives you a sassy little grin, his tongue poking out from his teeth before he licks his lips. It’s so Negan, you can hardly think.

Blinking rapidly with a slightly goofy look on your face, all you can think to say is, “Um.”

“I think you broke her, Jeff.” Jensen quips.

Jeff is delighted by that and you finally pull yourself together enough to answer the question.

“Geez, y’all need to stop ambushing me like that!” Smirking and rolling your eyes, you poke Jeff in the stomach.

“Ok, let me think… _if_ I were an actress, I would want to work on a project with Harrison Ford, or maybe Hugh Jackman, or possibly Gerard Butler…” you wink at Jeff at that last actor, then grin as Jared takes your mic away from you.

He laughs as he says, “Okay, enough of that.”

Jeff does the honors and escorts the fan off the stage, giving her one last hug before she goes back to her seat. Jeff comes back up on stage and hugs everyone again before his panel starts, giving you (and Jared by default) a longer hug and cupping the side of your face. He lays a kiss on your forehead whispering that he will see you later then steps away. The band starts back into the ‘Last Question’ song and then you are moving backstage with Jared behind you.

“Jared, what’s going to happen now? Don’t you have more photo ops and other stuff to do?” You look over your shoulder as you ask the question.

“No worries, someone volunteered to buy me a new shirt. It should be here soon.”

“This is becoming a habit. I’m not going to have any hair left at this rate!” Grinning ruefully, you tug lightly at your tangled tresses. “And it seems I’m stealing all your shirts.”

“I’m okay with that.” He snugs into you and starts swaying side to side. “So. You have a VIP pass and I’m going to commandeer you, that’s a pirate term,” he tells you in a lower, deeper voice, mouth right next to your ear, “for the rest of the day. Not letting you leave my side.”

“What?” Surprise laces your voice. “But…” You have no words, not expecting this turn of events.

“Just go with it. Once he turns on the puppy dog eyes, there’s no hope.” Jensen advises you as he approaches from the stage, a smirk gracing his luscious lips.

You turn your head to see what Jensen is talking about, and nearly smack noses with Jared. He hasn’t moved his head from near your ear. Lips millimeters apart, you gaze into his eyes, tempted to move that last miniscule bit. He takes the decision out of your hands and gently touches your lips with his for a lingering, sweet kiss.

“Let’s head back to the greenroom, you two. We can wait for your shirt there, Jared.” Jensen interrupts before anyone walks upon the tender moment between you.

With Jensen beside you and Jared once again behind you, you both find a stride that works and move to the greenroom to wait for his third shirt of the day. You have a silly, happy grin on your face and are praying that your adventure never ends.

His third shirt arrives and he repeats the maneuver from earlier to remove the second shirt, sliding it over his head and resting it on your shoulder on top of the first one. True to his promise, Jared doesn’t leave your side, other than for bathroom breaks. He makes sure you are fed and that you stay hydrated, too.

Periodically for the rest of the day, you run into the other cast members who haven’t left yet. Jeff makes you give him your phone and you are stunned when he puts his information in it. Peeking at the new contact, you’re tickled that he’s listed himself as Negan.

Jared makes sure you are with him for all his VIP visits and he sits you where he can see you during his last photo ops. He puts you next to him at his autograph session, squeezing you between him and a handler and you get to see all the fans as they pass in front of his table. You’ve been working on freeing yourself from both the shirts as you watch him interact with the fans, your respect for him growing with each encounter. You chat about silly things while the room slowly empties out.

Once the autographs are done, Jared grasps your hand as his handlers escort him out of the ballroom and to the back areas of the hotel. You’ve managed to untangle your hair from the second shirt by this time and move to hand it back to him.

“Keep it.” He says softly. “It looks better on you.” Grinning, he winks at the cheesy line.

Draping the shirt back on your shoulder, you roll your eyes then look up at him and smile back, getting lost in his gaze. Blinking, you come back to yourself after a few moments.

“So, what now? What time is it?” you wonder.

“Nearly 9pm.” You hear a sigh and notice he loses his smile. “Going to have to head to the airport soon. Redeye back to Vancouver. We’ve got to be on set in the morning.”

“Oh my god. Seriously? You don’t get any recovery time?” You are horrified that they are pretty much going straight from the con directly to work.

“We’ll get a chance to sleep on the plane. Come to the airport with us?” He had turned the puppy dog eyes on again. “I don’t want this day to end. I’ve really enjoyed being tied up with you!” He gave you a suggestive smirk then his face contorted to concern, “Oh, when are you leaving? Do you have plans tonight? Do you have a plane to catch?”

You start ticking off your fingers, “I’m leaving in the morning. No plans tonight. I drove to the convention.” You nudge him with your shoulder and say in a loud whisper, “I live about three hours south of here.” You pause to think about the drive home, calculating when you should get up to check out. Figuring, what the hell, you’ll always be able to sleep after you get home, you tell him, “Yes, I’ll go to the airport with you.” You look him in the eyes and smile.

He quickly engulfs you in a hug, nuzzling your hair and then starts walking you backward for a few steps before releasing you to turn you around. Checking an incoming text, he tells you it’s time to go.

He slings his arm over your shoulder and guides you through the back corridors until you are at a private entrance near the rear of the hotel. Leading you over to a large SUV parked just outside, you climb in the backseat and settle in between Jensen and Jared. Clif sits in the front passenger seat then glances back to check on his charges.

The trip to the airport is swift and soon the vehicle stops in front of the Departures area. Jensen has been playing with his phone most of the trip while you and Jared continue to chat about the day and other ‘get to know you’ topics.

“Hey Books, you’re internet famous now!” Jensen declares before he starts to get out, slipping his phone in his front pocket. He teases you with that statement and refuses to show you what he saw on his phone.

“What?” Climbing out of the car, you groan, not looking forward to seeing your social media accounts or checking social media in general. Jared grabs your hand as he alights on the curb behind you and chuckles at your exasperated expression.

“It’ll be ok, we’ll help you out if you get overwhelmed.” He assures you. “Just a quick walk into the terminal. It’s late so there shouldn’t be a lot of people here.” He wraps his arm around your shoulders and draws your left arm around his back as you enter the building. Amazingly, both shirts are on your left shoulder, your hair still woven through the first shirt in what seems like a Gordian knot.

Clif heads over the VIP counter and starts the check in process, the boys following after. With almost two hours before boarding, they head to a private lounge to wait. On the way, a few people recognize Jensen and Jared and ask for pictures, surreptitiously taking your picture also. You weren’t aware, but they posted the pictures of you with the boys to social media, almost immediately causing your accounts to blow up even more than they had while you were on stage with them. True to form, the boys happily take selfies with the fans before once again continuing on through the airport.

Once in the lounge, you grab a seat. Jared sits down next to you, practically gluing himself to your side. You settle in next to him, happy to be there and silently thanking every deity you know for your odd luck today.

“Can I see your phone?” Jared has a hopeful look on his face as he asks. You unlock your phone and quickly close all the apps you had open and hesitantly hand it over.

Jensen chimes in, “Don’t do it!” shaking his head at you when you release your phone to Jared.

“Too late! It’s mine now!” Jared cackles.

He quickly opens the camera and takes a few pictures of you and him and Jensen. Then you notice he’s in your contact list adding his and Jensen’s information and texting himself from your phone. While he’s busy saving your contact information, you snag your phone back before he can explore too deeply into your internet searches and accidently open your saved fan fiction sites. Granted, most of your favorites are of The Walking Dead, but you had more than enough Sam and Dean stories to embarrass the living crap out of you if either one saw them. Locking it, you slip it back into your pocket while Jared is distracted.

Before long, Jensen is nudging Jared, glancing at his watch. You get the hint that it’s time for them to board the plane and head back to Vancouver.

Your stomach flutters knowing that this day is coming to an end. Standing, you look at both of them with sad eyes and a diminutive smile on your face. Jared gathers you close and hugs you tight, rubbing your back soothingly while Jensen squeezes your shoulder before walking to the other side of the room. You reach around and hug Jared for all you are worth.

“Have you ever been to Canada?” he wonders, resting his chin on top of your head.

“Only to land at an airport.” You murmur into his chest.

“I’d love to show you around. Will you come visit me?” You lean back a bit and stare up at him as he gazes at your face. You can see the sincerity shining through; he really wants you to come see him.

“I’ll have to renew my passport, I’ve let it expire…” you hear yourself saying before you can engage your brain-to-mouth filter. You think you just told him you will come see him in Vancouver.

He squeezes you tightly in delight and kisses the top of your head.

“Please, do it soon. It’s going to be too long before I can see you again.”

“I’ll start the process as soon as I get home.” You assure him.

“Shit, we have to go. I don’t want to leave you! This has been one of the best weekend’s I’ve had in a long time!”

“Me too.” You pause, gathering your courage. “Text me when you get there. I need to know you got home safe.”

“I will.” He gazes at you for a moment before he dips his head to capture your lips once more. Time stands still as you flatten your hands on his back, grasping desperately. One of his hands finds its way to the back of your head while the other presses you against him, eager to have all of you touching all of him. And you are touching ALL of him. You are breathless by the time he releases your lips and your eyes are half lidded and dazed.

Someone clears their throat and Jared glances over. You realize Jensen is still in the lounge and he’s trying to gently persuade Jared that they need to go. You drop your hands and step back, telling him without words it’s time.

“I’ve had Clif ask the security team to stay; they’ll take you back to the hotel safely.” He rubs his hands up and down your arms. His need to protect is obvious.

You smile appreciatively and step back into him for one last quick kiss. The door to the lounge opens and an Airline crew member enters to tell them it’s time to board. You follow them to the door, holding Jared’s hand until the last moment.

“Just remember there is a three-hour time difference, so I will be awake by the time you land.” You remind him it’s okay to text when he gets to Vancouver.

“I’ll remember. Sleep well and dream of me.” He gives you one last prolonged kiss before entering the jetway and boarding the plane.

You drift over to the large glass window facing the runways and watch the departure activity. Soon the plane is taxiing away from the terminal and you think you see Jared waving from a small oval window near the front of the plane. You wave back, hoping he can see you and you loiter at the window until you are no longer sure which plane is his.

Slowly walking out of the lounge, you secure both shirts and your backpack on your shoulders, looking for Tony, the security guy from earlier. He finds you first and guides you to the SUV for the trip back to the hotel.

Once you reach your room, you plop down on the couch and giggle finding it hard to believe you’ve spent the day with your favorite actors, were stuck to Jared Padalecki, not once but twice, and shared kisses with him as well. You gently touch your lips, remembering each embrace you shared.

One thing is for sure, you will never forget this weekend, the best weekend of your life!


End file.
